


Sorry

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Casper High (Danny Phantom), Episode: s01e05 Splitting Images, Gen, Gen Work, Goth Sam Manson, Humor, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom, school fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Sam had some unfinished business.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/29/Through-Danny-Phantom

Sam stormed across the room, her dark gloomy exterior made even more gothly, if that was possible, by whatever had her simmering (someone almost said boiling, due to the color of the girl's face, but as soon as they found themselves staring at it up close and personal, retracted the statement).

She didn't stop for anyone or anything. Even the teachers realized that they would have a problem diverting this force of nature, so they let her take her course, hoping that everyone would make it through more or less intact.

Everyone stayed out of her way as best they could. Those unfortunate enough to be caught in the tailwind of her hurricane through the school hallways were thrown to the floor or shoved roughly to the lockers.

There was one poor soul who couldn't avoid her, though. He certainly tried, as he had done fervently since second grade, but today there was no escaping her.

The lanky redhead Ricky Marsh found himself cornered by Sam Manson and he tried cowering, although his height meant that he was still taller than the girl who stood in front of him with spastically clenching fists.

"I'm sorry," Sam ground out from between clenched teeth.

He took his arms down from in front of his face, wondering if he had heard correctly. "Wha-?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "For pushing you off the monkey bars in second grade."


End file.
